<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undergarments? What are those? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783226">Undergarments? What are those?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Embarrassment, Licking, M/M, Pants, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shuichi agrees to go to school without his underwear, and you can guess what that leads to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undergarments? What are those?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story, (and my first smut), um sorry if it's bad, comment on what I can do to improve. :)</p>
<p>Also, this is pretty short, sorry for that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi sighed as he slid his pants on, he didn’t know why he agreed to Ouma’s plan. Well maybe he did, but he decided not to dwell on that. Ouma’s genius plan was to make his beloved go to school without his undergarments… Shuichi could already tell that this plan was going to go horribly. As soon as he stepped he could feel the fabric rub against his clit. His face immediately turned red, fuck, he thought, this was going to be even worse than he imagined. Throughout the whole day, the fabric rubbed against him, sometimes harder than others, but since Shuichi was in school he couldn’t relieve himself. His friends noticed something was off with Shuichi and kept pestering him, while Ouma smirked at him knowingly. During class, Shuichi shifted in his chair, and he couldn’t help but moan, thankfully the teacher was playing a very loud video, but some classmates near him looked disgusted at him.</p>
<p>By the end of the day, Shuichi was so wet, that if he hadn’t been wearing black pants he would’ve looked like he peed himself, twice. Shuichi and Ouma headed towards Shuichi’s house, to study, in Ouma’s words. Of course, once Shuichi got into his room, he immediately looked up and Ouma with need and lust. Ouma smirked at the look is his beloved eyes, as he started striping, Shuichi followed, taking off his pants first. Ouma caught a glimpse at how soaked the pants were and got hard. Once they fully undressed Ouma leaned in front of Shuichi’s clit, his hot breath caused Shuichi to let out an airy moan.</p>
<p>“Kichi, please, d-don’t tease” Shuichi managed to mumble, and that was all Ouma needed to hear. Ouma’s fingers danced on his beloved’s clit, Shuichi moaned at every touch, it made him feel like he was in heaven. Then without warned Ouma’s tongue was pressed against Shuichi’s clit, “Fuck- Kichi- please, hurry,” Shuichi breathed. Ouma’s tongue knew what to do to get his beloved to feel amazing. His tongue moved as if on its own the only thing to keep it going was Shuichi’s string of moans. Shuichi was so close when all of a sudden, Ouma stuck a finger into him. As Ouma put two more fingers in he could feel how Shuichi’s body shook as he came. </p>
<p>“I love you Shumai~” Ouma cooed.<br/>“I love you too Kichi,” Shuichi replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>